satu arah
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: delapan tahun tidak pernah mengubah onoda sakamichi - ia masih mencoba menulis sendiri nasibnya, layaknya manga yang ia buat, meskipun ia terpaksa menjadi martir karenanya. imasaka, oneshot, M for implied suicide. untuk Giveaway Hari Buku. RnR, minna?


***fine. Aing bikin apa lagi ini ;_; tapi serius, idenya udah loncat-loncat di otak gitu ga tau berapa minggu, terus baru bisa tereksekusi sekarang deh. Sebenernya klise sih temanya, cinta satu arah gitu, tapi M buat adegan bunuh diri nggak eksplisit ya oTL;; seperti biasa, Yowamushi Pedal itu punya Wataru Watanabe, one way itu punya SID, dan ceritanya punya saya. RnR, minna? ehe~***

Tokyo, Heisei 30-_nen_.

_Di atas sana, kisah yang indah menanti kita,  
bunyi gigi roda yang berisik itu pun mereda.  
Kala aku terbang dengan sayap yang baru kudapat barusan,  
aku melewati masa depan yang kuinginkan.  
Aku tak bisa membayangkan bahwa perjalananku mencapainya masih separuh saja._

Sejak kecil, Onoda Sakamichi mengagumi para mangaka.

Betapa tidak, mereka bisa dengan mudah memberikan nyawa pada garis-garis yang kelak berbentuk serupa dengan manusia, pun menentukan jalan hidup serta membuat dunia tempat mereka bernapas. Kertas adalah lapangan tempur mereka, pena adalah pedangnya, tinta adalah darahnya. Mereka berperang demi para pembaca - termasuk dirinya - yang selalu menanti pelarian dari buntunya kehidupan.

Hei, bukankah kehidupan dunia nyata telah digariskan jalannya? Kau lahir, kemudian bersekolah, lalu menghabiskan umur dengan duduk di belakang meja, hanya untuk mendapat kepastian bahwa kau takkan mati dalam kemiskinan, itu pun jika kau cukup pintar untuk menabung dan mengikuti program keluarga berencana atau tidak terjebak dalam perceraian. Rasanya sesak dan kau ingin cepat-cepat keluar, bukan?

Dalam kitab yang dianggap sebagai bacaan anak kecillah pintu keluar dari kenyataan itu ada. Pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar, malah, untuk semua orang. Jika kau tak bisa membelinya, masih ada situs-situs di dunia maya sana yang akan menyediakannya untukmu tanpa menarik bayaran. Bentuk pintunya pun beragam, tergantung bagaimana kau menginginkannya. Jika kau remaja dengan optimisme setinggi Fujiyama, kau bisa sejenak berkhayal tentang menjadi pengendali dunia utopia dan pembela kebenaran saat kau berjuang menghadapi neraka bernama ujian masuk universitas. Jika hubungan cintamu terhalang dinding yang memisahkan antara kelas 2A dan 3B, misalnya, jangan khawatir, kau bisa bermimpi mendapat cinta sang kakak kelas saat kau dihadapkan dengan perjodohan sepihak.

_Siapa lagi pembuka pintunya, kalau bukan mangaka?_

Karena itu, segera setelah lulus SMA, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menjadi sang pembuka pintu keluar. Delapan belas tahun sudah kesehatan jiwanya diselamatkan oleh manga-manga yang dibacanya, jadi mengapa ia tidak mencoba membalas budi dengan membuat manga yang bisa membantu menyelamatkan jiwa orang lain juga?

"Kau yakin?," begitu tanya Imaizumi saat sang mangaka menunjukkan kertas pilihan karirnya. Tidak ada karir bersepeda maupun pilihan universitas yang ditulisnya, nun sewindu silam. Kala itu ia masih muda, optimisme dan adrenalin mengaliri darahnya secepat kayuhan sepedanya di pertandingan antar-SMA. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, meskipun ia tahu bahwa matanya tak sanggup menghadapi sorot mata sang pesepeda serbabisa.

_Karena jika sorot mata mereka bertatapan, Onoda akan ditelanjangi bulat-bulat._

Ia tahu keputusan yang dipilihnya tak seratus persen suci, sesuai idealismenya yang mendidih. Di balik keputusan itu, ada sebuah upaya yang dibuatnya untuk berlari, jika bisa hingga sebuah jurang yang menelannya hingga perut bumi.

_Jika perasaan searahnya pada pria tinggi di hadapannya itu terbongkar, tentu saja, ia akan merasa malu luar biasa hingga layak mati._

Imaizumi Shunsuke, begitu namanya. Pesepeda handal sejak masih belia, namanya harum hingga negara tetangga. Keluarganya pun berada - Scott Plasma yang ia gunakan dan sopir pribadi yang mengantarnya ke sekolah sudah cukup menjadi buktinya. Pertemuan mereka pun bisa disebut lucu, kalau bukan mengerikan. Hei, salah lindas sedikit, bukan hanya Onoda dibuat tak lagi bisa bersepeda, bahkan mungkin ia akan dibuat mati di tempat.

Sementara ia?

Pesepeda hebat bukan, otaku pun setengah hati nampaknya. Sepeda yang ia gunakan pun masih berstatus pinjaman dari keluarga Kanzaki - keluarga pesepeda aneh yang entah kenapa mau saja membantu klub sepeda SMA Sohoku. Ibunya seorang janda, rumahnya apa adanya. Ia bahkan mengayuh sepeda sembilan puluh kilometer jauhnya semata untuk berbelanja ke Akihabara dan pulang di hari yang sama. Ongkos kereta yang seribu dua ribu yen itu kan bisa digunakan untuk membeli barang lain, tentunya.

Selain perbedaan kelas dan kemampuan, ia pun sadar sepenuhnya bahwa mereka berdua adalah pria, dan perasaan yang dirasakannya adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

Jadi apa yang bisa ia perbuat, selain melarikan diri menggunakan pintu yang akan ia coba bangun kelak? Bukan hanya untuknya, namun untuk orang lain yang mengalami nasib serupa dengannya pula.

Tak terasa, waktu pun berputar dengan cepat, seirama dengan kehidupan. Kini, delapan tahun berselang, dan Onoda Sakamichi masih mencoba menjadi seorang mangaka profesional meskipun belum ada karyanya yang diserialisasikan. _Shonen Jump_ itu bukanlah tanjakan yang mudah untuk dinaiki, tuan.

Jadi bagaimana ia bertahan hidup?

Kelihatannya harga diri sang mantan pendaki telah kalah dengan kebutuhan perutnya yang melilit, dan setelah barang-barang berharga yang dimilikinya habis terjual, ia kelihatannya harus mengandalkan pekerjaan sampingan yang kelihatannya memalukan.

Namun hei, bukankah manga dewasa yang dibuatnya pun tetap bisa menjadi pintu keluar bagi orang-orang yang tengah mengalami masalah asmara terlarang? Semua orang kan berhak untuk bersama orang yang dicintainya, setidaknya dalam dunia fantasi bernama manga. Di dunia nyata? Jangan harap.

Meskipun demikian, terkadang ia berharap bahwa ia bisa menulis ulang sejarahnya agar mirip seperti manga yang ia buat. Agar ia bisa bersatu dengan orang yang ia sayangi, meskipun dari kejauhan.

(Yang bersangkutan kini tengah mengikuti _Tour d'France_, kelihatannya, mewakili Scott. Meskipun Onoda tak lagi bersepeda, atau terhubung dengan Imaizumi, karena beragam alasan, setidaknya ia masih bisa membayar sambungan internet dan televisi di apartemen satu kamarnya.)

Ah, sudahlah. Saat ia bernostalgia, seringkali ia menyalahkan tubuhnya, meskipun hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Halusinasi kan salah satu tanda agar kau berhenti barang sejenak dan beristirahat, meskipun hanya beberapa menit. Ia belum tidur tiga hari lamanya, demi menyelesaikan sebuah manga yang akan menjadi debutnya di penerbitan besar.

(Penerbitan besar dewasa, memang, namun layaknya mengayuh sepeda, kau harus mulai secara perlahan agar tak jatuh dengan mengenaskan. Siapa tahu kesuksesannya akan terbayar dengan kemungkinan mencoba kembali mengirim naskah ke _Shonen Jump_ atau ke penerbitan lainnya, kemudian ia bisa membersihkan namanya, untung dua kali, bukan?)

Maka setelah menghela nafas, dini hari itu ia melanjutkan risetnya. Kesadarannya telah ada di ujung tanduk, namun ia masih berada di hadapan komputernya, duduk dan mengetikkan beberapa kata kunci berbahaya. Pada sebuah tab di perambannya, sebuah email pun ia tuliskan.

"Manga buatanmu memang laku keras, namun masih kurang muncul emosinya," tegur sang editor saat perjumpaan terakhir mereka. "Cobalah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh karakter, dan menggambarkannya dalam manga. Sedikit lagi, kok!"

_Kemudian seketika, ia merasa gagal._

Apakah pintu yang dibuatnya hadir tanpa kunci sehingga tak bisa digunakan? Emosi adalah kunci penerimaan dari sebuah karya, termasuk manga, jadi jika emosi itu tiada, apakah itu berarti manganya tak bisa diterima?

_Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyerah di sini._

Ia masih bisa bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan, layaknya tiga musim panas yang ia habiskan berkeliling Jepang, menaklukkan tiga trek bersepeda paling kejam di seantero negara demi mendapatkan gelar kemenangan.

_Saat itulah, dan hanya di saat penganugerahan, ia bisa merasa setara dengan Imaizumi._

(Bagaimanapun, ia menghabiskan sembilan tahun tanpa teman, lebih-lebih sembilan tahun itu adalah sembilan tahun awal kehidupannya. Luka dan kesulitan sosial yang dialaminya akan sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan, sebesar apa pun keinginannya untuk menghapus masa lalu itu secara keseluruhan).

_Maka, kelak saat ia memenangkan hak serialisasi di Shonen Jump, ia baru akan merasa setara dengan Imaizumi, dan berani untuk bertemu dengannya._

Kini, ia hanya bisa berusaha agar manganya semakin diterima, dengan cara mendalami apa yang dirasakan karakter pada manganya dengan sempurna. Untuk bisa mendalaminya, ia perlu riset tentu saja, karena proyek manga yang ia kerjakan kali ini sedikit kurang umum - mangaka yang mau membuatnya saja sangat langka.

Alkisah, sepasang kekasih dengan jenis kelamin yang sama hidup bersama. Salah satu pihak, yang berperan sebagai wanita, menerima penyiksaan parah, bahkan digantung demi kepuasan selangkangan si pasangan. Pada akhirnya, pihak yang disiksa itu pun berani untuk berkata "tidak" dan mengakhiri hubungan setelah ia dibuat sekarat oleh sang kekasih, dan sang kekasih menerima keputusannya. Agar manga buatannya tak terlalu berat, ada juga dua kisah ringan klasik tentang hubungan mereka sebelum sang kekasih berubah menjadi mengerikan.

Hei, dalam kisah tersebut, ada pesan bahwa tubuhmu adalah milikmu - tidak ada orang yang berhak merusaknya bahkan atas nama cinta. Karenanya, Onoda menerima plot tersebut dan mulai membuat manganya. Tinggal beberapa halaman lagi yang memerlukan revisi, dan manganya akan selesai dengan rapi.

Untuk beberapa halaman terakhir itulah risetnya dilakukan.

Setelah mengirim sebuah email, ia pun mematikan komputernya, mengambil catatan hasil risetnya, dan mulai akan berperan seperti Harumi, tokoh yang mengalami penyiksaan dalam manganya.

_Atas nama riset dan pendalaman, tentu saja._

Ia menarik nafas cukup panjang, dan mengambil beberapa barang yang telah ia siapkan sejak tadi siang. Tambang panjang, foto Imaizumi (mungkin ia akan bersimpuh saat ia bertemu dengannya kelak), dan tabung oksigen genggam. Risetnya menyebut bahwa ia perlu tabung tersebut untuk memulihkan nafasnya kelak.

Setelah membuka pakaiannya, Onoda pun menyalakan televisi dengan volume yang cukup keras. Volume tersebut adalah sinyal bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu - sebuah kode tak tertulis yang disepakati semua penghuni rumah susun sederhana tempatnya hidup. Hei, hampir semua penghuninya adalah pria dewasa yang sehat - wajar bukan jika mereka memerlukan waktu bersama pasangan mereka?

_Kecuali jika pasangan yang kau maksud hanya berupa tangan dan tali tambang._

Keseimbangan sang mantan pesepeda mulai rapuh saat ia mengikatkan tali tambang pada plafon apartemennya. Plafon apartemen tersebut kelihatannya tidak akan roboh saat menopang tubuhnya, toh ia telah kehilangan belasan kilogram selama delapan tahun belakangan. Setelah memastikan ikatannya kuat, ia pun mulai mengikatkan tambang di plafon tersebut pada lehernya.

_Hei, Harumi benar._

Ia kini bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan tokohnya, dan ia pasti bisa menulis hal yang sama. Dalam benaknya, Imaizumi merengkuh tubuh rapuhnya, membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan sesaat, menjadi pria yang memahami pasangannya dan menanti dengan coklat panas dan kaus kelinci setelah mereka terhubung secara raga. Foto Imaizumi yang disiapkannya pun, bahkan tak perlu ia gunakan sama sekali. Dalam sekejap, setelah ikatan pada tambang ia kencangkan, ia merasakan adrenalinnya meningkat, hingga bagian selatan tubuhnya berontak dan muntah.

Ia yakin, ia bisa menulisnya esok hari, setelah ia turun dari tambang dan membersihkan diri.

Namun kali ini, kesadarannya yang mengabur memaksanya menjadi martir.

_Onoda Sakamichi, dua puluh enam tahun, gugur dalam tugasnya membangun pintu ke dunia imajinasi sesaat bernama manga._

Kemudian, beberapa jam setelah ia menuju gravitasi selanjutnya, televisinya yang terus menyala menyiarkan berita soal olahraga.

"Pesepeda Jepang yang kini mewakili tim Scott di _Tour d'France_, Imaizumi Shunsuke, malam ini mengumumkan bahwa ia akan segera menikah..."

* * *

Swiss, 2030.

_Ia akan pulang._

Email yang barusan diterimanya selepas meraih gelar juara adalah pelatuk yang tersangkut di pakaiannya, dan mengikatnya tanpa ampun untuk segera kembali ke tanah airnya. Sepasang cincin kawin pun telah ia siapkan untuk sang mempelai kelak. Mempelainya? Sang pengirim email, tentu saja.

_"Imaizumi-kun, apa kabar?  
Aku harap alamat emailmu belum berubah, ya.  
Sekarang, aku tengah berusaha keras membuat manga,  
tapi pada saatnya kelak, kita bisa bertemu, kan?  
~Onoda Sakamichi."_


End file.
